Speak Now
by Lisa Monroe-Salvatore
Summary: Damon is marrying Katherine, but when the day comes Damon's childhood friend Lisa objects because of her feelings for Damon. Damon calls the wedding off, because he has feelings for Lisa too. Of course, Katherine won't have that. Takes place 132 years ago
1. Speak Now

L.J. Smith owns all of the characters in the Vampire Diaries book series. I use quite a few of the characters from the book in this FF. I also use some characters from the show, which are also owned by the show :) But I have several OC characters that were made by my friend and I, and we would prefer you NOT to use them, or take them without our permission. (Characters include: Lisa Monroe, Caitlyn Monroe, Lizabeth Salvatore, Margaret(Maggie) Salvatore, John Pearson, and Peter Pearson.) Thanks :) R&R

**I was still shocked at the fact that Damon Salvatore was committing to something let alone a person, who happened to be a girl. Today Damon was getting married to Katherine Pearson- big mistake. I pulled my hair back into a bun up-do letting some of my curls fall onto my shoulder. I ran out the door and jumped on my saddled horse, and hurried to the Mystic Falls church. I wasn't going to be late.**

** "Lisa, glad you could make it." Stefan greeted me at the open front doors of the church. HA Katherine getting married in a church. That cracks me up. I hugged Stefan and kissed him lightly on both cheeks. **

** "I'm not glad." I replied smirking at Stefan. He laughed. He was just about the only person that knew about my feelings for Damon. And I am glad that he is the ONLY one that knows. If anyone else knew, that would mean that Damon would defiantly know. **

** Everyone rose out of their seats and started smiling as the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle with the groomsman. There went my older sister Caitlyn and Stefan. There goes John, Katherine's older brother, and Stefan and Damon's older sister Lizabeth. And last came my best friend and Stefan and Damon's younger sister Margaret, preferably called Maggie, and Katherine and John's younger brother Peter. **

** Then the queen of all evil Katherine made her way down the aisle. I looked anxiously around me. **_**I don't think I can do this…**_** I thought to myself. I tried moving out of the row I was sitting in but everyone was starting to sit down. I sighed and sat down. If I started crying, it wasn't going to be because I was happy for them. **

** Katherine took her spot across from Damon taking his hands. The minister welcomed us here and blah blah blah. Then he asked if anyone would like to object, or forever hold their peace. **

** Without thinking I stood up. Not slowly but quickly, because I was afraid the opportunity would pass. Everyone turned and looked at me with shocked eyes. Many leaned over and started whispering to their neighbor. I swallowed. All eyes were on me, but all I could see was him. Damon.**

** "Damon?" I asked. He looked at me confused but nodded. A tear started to slowly rolling down my cheek.**

** "I love you Damon." I said this and everyone's jaw in the room dropped. I glanced quickly at Katherine and she glared at me gritting her teeth. I turned back to Damon. His eyes were huge, and his cheeks looked like they were burning.**

** I shook my head and started walking out of the door. More tears started streaming down my rosy cheeks. I started running out of the church, feeling all eyes on me, and pushed through the huge doors. **

** "LISA!" Damon yelled but I just kept running. As I walked out into the cool spring air I started to untie my horse. I quickly jumped on her, getting ready to speed away. **

** "Lisa wait," Damon said breathing hard and out of breath as he pushed through the huge doors of the church.**

"**Damon?" I asked stupidly and slid off my horse. **

"_**Damon!"**_** Katherine hissed pushing through the doors. "What are **_**you**_** doing!" she hissed at him. He ignored her, eyes locked on mine. **

"**Lisa, why did you do that?" Damon asked me looking deep into my eyes. I looked down at my feet, but he lifted my chin gently so that I could only look at him.**

"**Because I love you." I said not blinking.**

"**Damon don't listen to-," Damon held his hand up to shush Katherine, but kept his eyes on me.**

"**I'm glad you said that." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. Damon climbed onto my horse, pulling me up after him. **

"**Damon, what in the world are you doing?" Katherine hissed from the ground looking angry. **

"**Fixing my mistake," He said then he looked at the church door as everybody started pushing through to see the commotion outside.**

"**What?" Katherine said looking confused.**

"**Katherine, the wedding is off." Damon said in front of everybody. Katherine looked like she was going to rip off somebody's head. Her eyes grew dark with anger. My heart was beating loud in my chest. Then before I knew it, my horse was off, and Damon and I were flying through the countryside.**

"**I don't know how to thank you." Damon said his breath hot down my neck sending chills down my spine.**

"**For what?" I asked looking back at Damon. **

"**You saved me back there," He said. His gaze was focused on something far off in the distance.**

"**From what?" I asked still looking at him. **

"**I didn't want to marry Katherine." He simply said. Then blood started rushing to his eyes, the whites of them turning red.**

"**Damon…. Your eyes…" I said not feeling like I should get away, but that I should help him.**

"**She… She did this to me." He said looking at me. Then his eyes started lingering lower, down to my neck. I slowly turned my head looking forward. **

"**I'm sorry…." he whispered in my left ear. He ever so gently tilted my head to the right and slowly started leaning into my neck. Then Loretta, my horse, got spooked and bucked us into the air. **

**My life flashed before me in mere seconds. Caitlyn and I playing by the creek with Stefan and Damon, my first kiss, Mom's funeral, laughing and running from Damon when he would chase me. **

**Reality smacked me in the face when a strong force grabbed on to me, protecting me from the dangerous fall to the hard ground. It was Damon. We started rolling on the ground-starting out fast, then slowing down a little. I started laughing and Damon chimed in too. When we finally stopped I was lying on top of Damon and we were still laughing. Then with a quick movement on Damon's part, our positions were switched. **

**I was out of breath, and Damon was looking deep into my ice blue eyes. He leaned in slowly his lips pressing softly to mine. He pulled away slowly smiling at me. He kissed me again but this time more tender. He went from my ear, to my jaw line, and made his way slowly to my neck. His breath was hot on my neck. A sharp pain entered my neck and I gasped out in pain. Damon's hand found mine, and squeezed it gently. I felt safe, and instantly the pain vanished. Damon pulled away from my neck and he looked at me apologetically. He slowly got up and helped me off the ground.**

"**It's okay Damon." I said but he pretended he didn't hear me. Damon turned and looked at me with a huge smile on his face.**

"**Marry me Lisa." he said, not asked. I smiled at him and hugged him. He scooped me up and then we were off again-escaping reality. **

_This is what really happened after Damon and Lisa were bucked off of Lisa's horse… _

"**I'm sorry…." he whispered in my left ear. He ever so gently tilted my head to the right and slowly started leaning into my neck. Then Loretta, my horse, got spooked and bucked us into the air. I closed my eyes as my body slammed into the ground. Then blackness…**

"**Lisa! Lisa!" Damon was calling my name shaking me gently. I could barely hear his voice, it sounded like it was just above a whisper. **

"**Eh, what happened?" I asked, my eyes slowly opening.**

"**Loretta, she got spooked or something…" Damon said looking at me with scared eyes.**

"**You hit your head." he said looking at me sadly. I slowly put my hand to my temple where it pounded with pain. I felt a wet substance on the tips of my fingers. I examined my hand to see it coated in a fresh layer of blood. **

**The blood rushed to Damon's eyes again, the whites of his eyes going red.**

**He opened his mouth and fangs replaced his top canines. I looked at him with huge eyes. In an instant his mouth was on my neck, his fangs piercing my skin.**

**I gasped out in pain. Then Damon's hand found mine, squeezing it tight. I calmed down, and instantly the pain was gone. Then after a few seconds, my vision blurred and the blackness came…. Again. **

**I couldn't believe what I just did. I had sucked Lisa dry. I killed her! I slammed my fist into the trunk of an old oak. It teetered and slowly fell to the ground with a crash. **

**I remember what Katherine told me-**_**If you give a human that has been killed vampire blood, he will come back to life.**_** That was probably just one lie that Katherine had told me. **

**I turned to look at Lisa. She was laying there looking so peaceful- if you didn't look at the two puncture wounds on her neck, and the blood spilling from her head. Her fine curly hair had fallen out of her elegant up do, and was fanned out around her. Leaves and sticks were weaved in and out of her luscious hair, making them look like accessories. Then Lisa sat up gasping for air. I rushed over to her. **

"**Damon?" she croaked.**

"**Lisa…" I said wrapping my arms tightly around her sighing.**

"**What happened?" she asked sounded confused.**

"**Shh," I said stroking her hair. I could hear Katherine's thoughts coming closer.**

** I stood Lisa up slowly and picked her up and was quickly by her horse's side. I placed her on the horse.**

** "Where are we going?" Lisa asked looking at me confused.**

** "Look at me." I ordered, and Lisa obeyed.**

** "You are going to ride straight to my place. Wash up there, and borrow one of Lizabeth's old dresses. Don't leave the house." I ordered her, my pupils dilating. She nodded slowly. **

** I kissed Lisa lightly on the cheek. I studied her for a moment. She lightly pressed her hand to her left cheek. She shook her head, and off she went. When she was just a little dot on the horizon, I saw the back of her long blonde curly head turn and look back at me. I smirked and leaned up against an old oak tree. Katherine would be here soon…**

** "Looks like you had a snack." Katherine said touching the corner of my mouth with her pointer finger where a trace of Lisa's blood lingered. I smacked her hand from my mouth.**

** "Get off of me." I hissed glaring at her.**

** "You didn't enjoy your snack did you?" she asked walking around the tree so that she was standing on the other side of me now.**

** "No, I didn't actually." I said coldly, even though it was a complete lie. Even though I didn't want to hurt Lisa, but her blood…. It was like something I had never tasted before. It was like the sweetness of a flower, but it had the bitterness of dark chocolate. **

** "Too bad… Such a pretty girl…" Katherine walked over to where Lisa had been lying and picked up a strand of her hair. **

** "Why did you call it off today Damon?" Katherine asked twirling a piece of her hair.**

** "I don't love you." I muttered under my breath. **

** "What!" Katherine hissed. Her face was inches from mine in an instant. **

** "I said I don't love you Katherine." I looked her straight in the eye. I watched as anger took over Katherine's chocolate eyes, causing them to darken. She placed her right hand around my neck and pinned me to the tree lifting me off the ground at least a foot.**

** "You will not go around messing around with Lisa Monroe. Do you know how much you embarrassed me today? I couldn't believe that Lisa stood up in front of the whole town and announced that she loved you, but for you to chase after her… I will just say that I expected more of you Damon. You disappointed me. You'll regret forever what you did today. I will never forgive you. And for that you can-,"**

** "Katherine? What's going on?" Stefan came walking into the clearing looking confused. Katherine loosened her grip on me and let I fall to the ground.**

** "The question is what are you doing here?" Katherine said turning to Stefan smiling.**

_Hope you liked it :) Please review and let me know what you think :) I will try and update sometime this week _

_~Lisa_


	2. Enchanted

_Hey sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully you will enjoy __ And keep in mind I will write more based on the reviews ;) This chapter was inspired by the song Enchanted by you guessed it: Taylor Swift _

I feel like I am being watched… I thought to myself. I turned my head to look quickly behind me. I pulled the rains on my horse and she came to a stop. I looked nervously around. It was getting dark quickly, and I still had quite a ways to go to get back to the Salvatore house. Then that's when I heard the voice.

"What is such a pretty girl like you doing out in this part of the forest all alone?" asked a man somewhere near me. I looked around confused, a little scared I have to admit. A tall blonde haired gentleman stepped from behind a tree to my right. His bangs hung just over his ocean blue eyes, the rest of it unkept.

"I-I…. I'm going to a friend's house." I stuttered. It's not like I was lying or anything… I was going to a friend's house.

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that…" I said looking in the sky; it was like the moon was haunting me. It was creeping its way across the sky…

"I am Klaus." said the man walking over to me. He bowed and put his hand out for me to take. What a gentleman! I thought giggling a little. I placed my hand lightly in his. Klaus brought it slowly to his mouth and kissed my hand. Then he gently guided me down from my horse.

"I'm Lisa, Lisa Monroe." I said smiling at him and curtseying. HA! When was the last time I did that?

"Nice to meet you Ms. Monroe." Klaus said smiling.

"The pleasure is mine," I smiled.

"So who is this friend you are going to visit?" Klaus asked. He was still hanging on to my hand, and was walking with me through the forest.

"Damon… Damon Smith." I lied.

"Smith… Don't think I have ever heard anyone by the last name Smith." Klaus said looking a little frustrated.

"You wouldn't happen to know Damon Salvatore would you?" He asked stopping in his tracks, turning to me. I didn't realize it but he was only inches from my face. His lips… They were just so perfect…

I swallowed hard and looked around me uneasily.

"Do you or don't you?" He asked kindly, even though I could tell he was getting a little frustrated.

"Yes…" I said looking down at my feet.

"He was to be married to Katherine Pearson today wasn't he?" Klaus asked getting even closer.

"Well… You see…" I started, but he started getting angry.

"Get on with it!" He hissed.

"Damon called it off, so no they aren't getting married. Katherine probably wants to murder me. See I was the one who objected, causing Damon to call it off, because he has feelings for me too, and… and… It's just a big mess. You probably don't want to hear this." I said looking up at Klaus who looked bored.

"No actually I don't. Tell me where Katherine is." he said looking deep into my eyes, his dilating. My eyes were locked to his. I honestly wished I could tell him the answer, but I obviously didn't know.

"I don't know." I said staring at him, not blinking.

"LIES!" Klaus yelled so loud that birds screeched, and flew out of their trees. "You do know where she is!" he yelled. Blood rushed to his eyes, and he grabbed me by the wrist. "TELL ME!" He yelled as he started to apply pressure to my wrist.

"I don't know." I stated then the grip tightened. "Oh, stop it!" I cried. He then applied just the slightest more pressure and my wrist crushed in his fist. I cried out in pain.

"Now tell me where she is!" He yelled letting go of my wrist and turning. I quickly picked up a stick from the ground.

"And to think you were a gentleman!" I hissed under my breath.

"What did you just say?" he asked turning around. I tried to stab him with the stick but he grabbed my wrist, and squeezed hard enough, I couldn't keep grasp on the stick, and it fell to the cold ground.

"Leave. Now." he said looking at me like I was an old, broken toy that couldn't be used anymore. He walked over to me and I took a few steps back but he put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You only remember meeting me; nothing else." Klaus said pupils dilating.

"Nothing else but meeting you." I said my mind completely blank.

"It was great meeting you Klaus." I said smiling as I climbed on my horse. Klaus nodded and smiled at me through the darkness.

"Goodnight Lisa." he said waving as I kicked my horse and we were off again.

I tied my horse to a tree outside of the Salvatore's house. I walked to the front door blindly because it was so dark out. I finally found the door knob. I knocked with my left and winced. Why did my wrist hurt so badly!

"Lisa?" Stefan asked confused when he opened the door. I walked past him and let myself in.

"Come in." Stefan said sarcastically.

"He was such a gentleman." I said smiling and spinning in a circle.

"Damon isn't that great." Stefan said walking past me and taking a seat on the couch. I plopped down in an arm chair.

"No not him silly. I meet someone on my way here." I said smiling at the memory.

"Did he do that to your wrist!" Stefan asked walking over to me and lifting it up to examine it. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was off in my own world, fanaticizing about Klaus; replaying what happened in my mind.

"Lisa, it's broken…" Stefan said looking at me concerned.

"Huh?" I asked coming back to reality a little confused.

"Oh my god…" I said looking at my wrist. It was three different shades of blue and purple with some green added too.

"I don't know when it happened…" I said trying to remember but nothing came to me at all.

"Who was this person that you just ran into?" Stefan asked looking up at me.

"It was so enchanting to meet him! His name was Klaus." I said cheerfully, smiling at little bit at the name.

"Tell me what happened." Stefan demanded. He stood up and ran his hand through his messy unkept hair like he does when he is stressed out.

"He asked me what I was doing out in the forest alone, and then he introduced himself, and I introduced myself. Then I just left…" I said thinking hard. "Or that's all I remember…" I added getting a little frustrated because I was positive that other things happened.

"Well he probably compelled you." Stefan said simply sitting back down on the couch.

"Stefan…..?" I asked lifting up my head slowly to look at him.

"Yes…" he replied.

"What did Katherine do to Damon? He… He… He bit me today, and said that Katherine made him that way." I told him.

Stefan sighed. "Damon, Lizabeth, Katherine, Klaus, Maggie, Jon, and I are all vampires." He stated looking not so happy about it.

"What!" I said in shock looking at Stefan. "That's impossible…" I said shaking my head confused. "Wouldn't the council have found you by now?" I asked horrified.

"Not if Jon, Damon, and I were on it. They don't have a clue." Stefan said smirking a little.

"This is insane!" I said still shocked.

"Just give it some time." Stefan said avoiding eye contact with me.

"How does one become a vampire?" I blurted out quickly.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system." Stefan said and then added: "And then you have to die."

_Hey its Lisa __ Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think. I would LOVE to know. Enrich me! I will write more based on the reviews I get back. SO if you want to see another chapter I want to see a review! :) thanks_

_~Lisa_


	3. Mine

_ This chapter was inspired by the song Mine by Taylor Swift. Yes it has been ages since I have updated any of my stories, but I honestly do plan on updating on a regular basis. Pleaseeee leave a review when your done reading! It pushes me to write more when people review, so the more reviews I get, the quicker I will try and do updates! ;) _

"So if Damon said that Katherine did this to him, that means that she had to have been a vampire and given Damon vampire blood and then he was killed?" I asked Stefan.

"Yeah. She was stringing us both along so she gave me vampire blood and I died, so were both vampires now." said Stefan.

"Why would she do something like that? Didn't she care that maybe you and Damon didn't want to be vampires, and that you should have had a say in it?" I asked frustrated with Katherine.

"Katherine doesn't care as long as she gets what she wants. She turned me and Damon into vampires, thinking that she could have both of us forever, which obvisouly is back firing on her. That's why she is being extra selfish lately if that is possible." answered Stefan.

"Oh." I sighed. "I thought she wanted to rip my head off today at the wedding after what I did... I can't even believe it," I said shaking my head. "I don't know how I just stood up like that and just blurted it out. Katherine is definitely going to get me now isn't she?" I asked, feeling scared.

"Well... If Damon loves you like he says he does, which I know is true because Damon wouldn't just stand up to Katherine like that and leave her at the alter, he will protect you, don't worry. And so will I." Stefan said reassuringly.

"Okay.." I said hesitantly still not comprehending everything that has happened today. "So you said that Klaus compelled me... What exactly does that mean?" I asked trying to dig for some answers. I am going to find out as much as I can about vampires since I just so happen to be in love with one.

"It's a thing that us vampires can do. When we compell a human they must do whatever it is we tell them to do and they have to do it, even if it means they will die. It's sort of like a spell. But if the said human has vervain in their system, then that is a whole other story." Stefan explained.

"What does vervain have anything to with it?" I asked. After all it was just an ugly plant right?

"Vervain just so happens to be one of our weaknesses. It weakens us and can hurt us. With vervain in the system, then a vampire can't compell you." said Stefan as he got up to fill his scotch glass.

"Oh... So if I took vervain, then Klaus wouldn't be able to compell me again?" I asked.

"No... See that's one of the exceptions. Klaus is an original, so he has been able to build up a resistance to vervain. Any vampire can build up a resistance to it, but it is very hard and painful and does take lots of time." Stefan said as he walked back to the fire place. "Originals are also strong enough to compell other vampires." Stefan added as he sat in the arm chair next to the fire place.

"Oh well isn't that great," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "So how would you go about killing a vampire?" I asked hoping that Stefan wasn't getting suspicious of all these questions.

"Well you stake them, except for an original you have to use wood from an ashwood tree. What's with all these questions anyway?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I um.. I'm just curious thats all." I mumbled quickly.

"Well it's getting late you better start heading home," Stefan said getting up from his chair. "I will walk you to the door," he added.

"Thank you," I said and Stefan took my hand and walked me to the door.

"It was nice seeing you Lisa," Stefan said when we reached the door.

"Ya, it was nice talking. Thanks for answering all of my annoying questions," I laughed a little and kissed Stefan on the cheek quick and hugged him, then sattled Loretta up and rode off into the darkness to my quiet house.

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of whistling outside my window. The morning breeze had a slight chill to it and was moving my curtains through my open window. I put my robe on, tying it securly around my waist and walked over to the window and poked my head out. Beneath my window stood Damon, leaning against the oak tree just below my window. I smiled down at him when I recognized him.

"Good morning beautiful," Damon called up to me as he waved. I blushed and tucked my bangs so they were out of my face.

"How long have you been whistling down there?" I laughed sitting on my window sill.

"Only a few minutes," Damon answered shrugging.

"Well let me get dressed and I will be down in a minute," I smiled and went to my closet and picked out one of my newer dresses that the seamstress had made special just for me as a favor to mother, as she owed my mother many.

After I got dressed I quickly ran downstairs past my father whom was sitting at the dining room table, reading his papers, and drinking his coffee as usual.

"Lisa where do you think your going?" He asked putting his papers down and looking at me over the rim of his glasses.

"I was going to take a walk father, it looks very nice out this morning." I said stopping mid stride and standing at the end of the dining table.

"I agree. Go on then," He nodded and went back to his papers. I turned and ran for the door and met Damon in the back by my window.

"Your lucky my father didn't see you," I told Damon as we started on our walk down the path by the creek that started just beyond my backyard.

"Well I figured he wouldn't mind," said Damon as he put his hand around my waist.

"Yesterday was... Crazy." I said. I had to talk about it with Damon. I just couldn't take it anymore. We had to talk about it. Where did it leave us? And what about Katherine?

"Yes it was but I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that it happened. Lisa I," Damon started.

"Damon," I cut him off. "I am happy too but we both now how Katherine gets... She is going to hurt one of us." I said.

"Hurt one of us how?" Damon asked confused. We were making our way towards the end of the path and we stopped walking, and were right down by the creek now.

"Well I am a human and she is a vam-" I stopped mid sentence. I wasn't supposed to know about any of this... Damon probably wanted me not to know... I could see it in his face, he seemed frustrated now.

"Who told you?" Damon asked taking a step closer to me, his eyes narrowing.

"On my way home, I-I... I ran into this guy Klaus, and then I went to your house and Stefan was there and we talked and..." I trailed off. Damon looked mad and he was scaring me.

"I told you to go straight to my house and then straight home," he growled.

"Oh so you compelled me?" I hissed glaring at Damon. How could he do that to me?

"Oh so Stefan told you everything didn't he? Well of course he did, he's Stefan," Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you compelled me!" I snapped and pushed past Damon and stormed back up the path.

"I can't believe you talked to Klaus!" Damon shouted back in disgust. I ignored him and continued up the path and ran smack into Katherine.

"Oh umm sorry, didn't mean to run into you," I apologized.

"Oh well I did mean to run into you. You listen here Lisa Monroe, if I catch you as much as looking at Damon, I will hurt you and your family got it? I don't need some kid coming and screwing up my life okay? Stay out of it before you hurt yourself or Damon. We both don't want him getting stuck in the middle of this do we? He is mine, don't bother with love while your human, it will never last." Katherine hissed and then brushed past me, hitting her shoulder against mine, and stormed down the path. Whats funny, is that I woke up this morning thinking that Damon has been the best thing that has ever been mine. I wasn't about to let Katherine take him away from me.

_I will update soon! Pleeease review and let me know what song from the Speak Now album you think the next chapter will be inspired by ;) _

_Later _

_~Lisa_


End file.
